Space Case
by Gacktlover
Summary: Casey has lost it and is in a pysche ward...or has she?
1. Chapter 1

I got the phone call late that night. It ended my life. It changed all I had planned. I had scholarships galore. More than any one person needed. After the call I was someone new. I locked myself in my mind. I did not see much reason to leave it. Inside my mind he was always with me.

"Casey, do you know where you are?"

I nodded. Of course I did. "I am in the psyche ward."

"Do you know why?"

Something…no some one in my mind laughed. '_**Because she is and always will be my space case.'**_

I began to laugh. "I am his and you want to take him away from me."

"Whose are you?" the doctor asked.

"My loves. He lives in my head now. Ever since that night that they called."

"Who called?"

"The people at this hospital. He came to me that night. He comforted me. Like he always did before."

'_**Of course I did. I always did. Id never leave you…never!'**_

"What is his name?"

"His name? His name is what my heart screams for every night. The only name I hear. His name does not matter."

"Casey your parents are here. Can they see you?"

"Sure they can."

"Okay. I need to step out a minute and have a word with them. Then they'll be right in."


	2. Chapter 2

I got up against the door. I had to hear what the doctors were saying. They wanted me to be normal again. That much I was sure of. Didn't they know that having him made me stay sane. He helped me through the hardest time.

"She is getting worse by the day. The more I talk to her, the more she resides more in her head."

"Will she ever get better" I heard my mom ask.

"Does know who she was dating?"

"No one." George said.

"Then did anyone abnormally close to her die in a accident of some kind?"

"No one died, but her brother is a coma. Well step-brother."

"That could be who she has been talking to."

"What can we do?"

"We think we might know a way. But it is risky and is in some ways morally wrong. We may have to lie to her."

"If you are sure lying to help will help her then count us in."

"Okay we are going to have to tell her that Derek has woken up. We need to see how she reacts."

Inside my head he screams _**'I am not awake. If I was awake I would be right by your side. Case don't believe them. Not until I tell you I am awake.'**_

I heard them start to move towards the door so I scurried back to my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN Just bold is Casey talking out loud to Derek. And if you hadn't figured out before bold italic and underlined is Derek

"Casey," My mother whispered. "You are looking really well today."

"Thanks."

George coughed. "We have great news Casey, Derek is awake."

"Wow you two of all people. I could understand the doctors here, but my own parents? I never thought you two would lie to me. I want you two to leave."

"Casey it's.."

"I don't want you in here. Get out."

Mom and George starred at me. They watched as I began to cry. They slowly walked out. I watched them then went to the corner. I did not need them. (Especially if they were willing to lie to me.) I still had my love anyways. So it doesn't matter. I will never be alone. He will always be there for me.

'_**I cannot believe Nora and George would do that to you. They are not the kinda people who lie. They must be really worried about you. Maybe you should tell them what is going on.'**_

"**Yah like they would** **understand. You are unconscious. If I were the on looker I would send me straight here too."**

'_**Casey I love you. If you ever want me to stop just tell me.'**_

"**NO NEVER. You can never ever leave me alone again. You understand."**

'_**Casey just be careful. Just stay my Space Case for me.'**_

I knew the doctors were probably watching me. Taking note on every word that I said. Boy do they probably really think I am nuts. I would too if I was an on looker. I would have admitted myself way before my parents did. But here I am. I am the one that has been admitted. If only they understood that he was actually talking to me.

**Derek what exactly happened the night of the accident.**

_**We were having a little fun. Sam me and some girl. I know I had promised you I would stop but it was a laps of judgment We had just one a big game. We were going way to fast. None of us saw the car in front of us stop… how is Sam?**_

**As far as I know he is fine. He never visits me anymore. He came for awhile. But it was when I would only talk to you.**

_**Do you realize I may never wake up. **_

**Do not ever talk like that. **

Someone opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Casey, you look lovely today." He said

I could not believe it. How dare he come in here? I had told him to never come back after his last visit. Was this some kind of game to him? He had tried to convince me to forget about Derek. By kissing me? Did that really make since? It did not to me. And now he had the nerve to walk back in here?

'_**Wow. Down girl. Calm down. He might not be here for a bad reason. Maybe you should listen Case. **_

**Are you against me or something?**

"I could never be against you Casey." He said

**Please did you hear what he just said? Derek he is always against me.**

"Casey, please stop. Derek is unconscious. Please let him go. Everyone out there cares about you. We want the old Casey back."

"The old Casey is a scared little girl who could not even admit to anyone, even to herself, that she loved her step-brother." I said

"But everyone knew. I am sorry I kissed you. I knew you loved Derek."

_**Good job Case. You finally admitted it. I always loved you too.**_

**You knew?**

"Everyone did."

"I was not talking to you Truman. I was talking to Derek. He knew I loved him all along."

"Case cant you please stop? Don't you get it. Derek is not here for you to be talking to."

"But he is. He has been since the accident. He has never abandoned me. Unlike everyone else."

"We didn't Case." Truman said

"They all did. If they hadn't abandoned me I wouldn't be here. But here I am all alone."

Just then Mom and George ran through the door.

"Case, we have been here every moment with you." Mom said

Something in the air changed. It was to quiet, Way too much. My head was my own again. I was the only one inhabiting it. Derek was gone.

"What just happened?" I asked


	5. Chapter 5

**AN I am sorry it was so short. It is kind of a filler. What is said in it needed to be said but it also needed to be its own chapter**

My mom looked around. She looked genuinely confused. So did everyone else.

"Derek he is gone."

Right after I said that a nurse came running in. She seemed out of breathe. She had news. I could tell.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi you are needed upstairs. Something has happened. It is really imperative that you are up there now."

"What happened?"

"I can not tell you. Your son's doctor will explain when you arrive."

My mom looked at me, Then to Truman. "Can you stay with her? I don't think we need her up there right now."

After they left I looked up. "He finally abandoned me. Truman I am all alone." With that I began crying.

Truman looked uncomfortable. Why had they left him with me? Was Derek alright?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n Sorry I haven't written for ever. It has been a long couple of weeks but here is an update._

_I sat down on the bed and starred at the wall. It was way to quite. I was truly all alone. People came in once in awhile to check on me. And I was being released today. But no one would really tell me anything about what was going on with my Derek. Every time I asked I would be shushed._

_My mom walked in and smiled at me. "Case, are you ready to go home."_

"_First you have to tell me hoe Derek is doing."_

"_Casey, can we do this when we get home. I promise we will explain everything."_

_I followed her out the door. Everyone smiled at me. I hoped I wouldn't have to return here. We drove home in silence. I didn't want to say anything about Derek. I might upset my mom. And I didn't want to upset her more that I could tell she already was. I sighed a couple of times but that was about it. _

_I was met outside the house by my sister, Lizzie, Edward, Marti, and George. But still no Derek. Where was he? Why had he left me? I started to sob. Mom enveloped me in a hug. _

"_Hone, Derek cant remember anything. He is up in his room resting. He keeps saying he needs to go see someone but he isn't sure who. Case he is so confused right now."_

"_But he is alive?"_

"_Yah sure if you can call sleeping almost all day long alive." Lizzie said._

"_I have to go see him."_

"_Case, I am not sure if that is such a great idea." Mom said_

_I ignored her. I was opening his door before I knew it. He looked up at me._

"_It is you. You came to me. I don't know you but I have been picturing you since I woke up."_

"_Oh, Derek. You have no clue. I thought you had abandoned me."_

"_I don't think I did."_

"_Derek I love you so much" I said without even thinking._

_He gave me a hug. I feel so much love for you. But I do not even know your name."_

"_You can call me you Space Case."_

_He kissed me._

"_Casey, what is going on…Where am I?"_

"_In your room. Derek what do you remember?"_

"_Last thing I remember is being in your room at the hospital."_

"_Oh Derry. I love you."_


End file.
